Run Away Bella
Introduction Run Away Bella, real name Bella Sparrow, is a powerful Pirate and is the Sharpshooter/Engineer of The Technicolour Pirates. She consumed the Sacchi Sachhi no Mi.﻿ Appearance She has blonde, unkempt, shoulder length hair. She has a slender build and a pretty face, she has bright, wide eyes which make her look younger than she acctually is. She wears a variety of outfits but she is seen commonly wearing an outfit similar to those of Nami and Vivi during the Alabasta Arc but with a slightly different style and different collours. The top is a dark green, with a red frill that starts from the shoulders to the middle of her chest, exposing her cleavage. The shirt is also a half shirt leaving her abdomen exposed, she then has a red sash tied around her waist which slants slight to the right and has two large tassles that extend down her right leg, she uses this sash to hold a pistol. Her trousers (pants) start at the same point as the sash, they are white with blue diamonds at the bottom, she also wears green plimsoll shoes. No matter the outfit, she can alwaya be seen with her rifle, The Orinpasu Raifuru, in a holster on the midsection of her back which is held in place by a belt around her upper abdomen. Personality Bella is generally a sweet and curious person, always treating others kindly and with interest however she can be come an incredibly calculative, cruel and menacing when in combat or when angered known as "Murder Mode" a term coined by her fellow crew members. Her anger is rarely seen but it is can be caused by someone attacking her friends or harming the innocent but the number one cause for her anger will generally be due to perverts, allthough most people observe that if she doesn't wanna be perverted on she shouldn't dress the way she does. Despite the stereotyope of dumb blondes, Bella is a highly intelligent person and is always fascinated by new machinary and mechanics but never resorts to technical babble having simiplified most mechanical terms and crafting techniques due to how she learnt them all by herself at a young age. History Bella was born into a Noble Family in Alubarna and lived in an idealistic and wealthy household. However she did not enjoy her life very much, her parents were always pushing her into being a lady and learning the arts but she never enjoyed those "choires", so she took to tinkering with things which she did at an exponential rate reforming most of her toys into weapons of mischief and annoyance. At aged 7 she started going out into the city on her own and started to learn many things about mechanics from books she bought from various shops within the city. At aged 16 her parents told her that she would be betrothed to a wealthy and tyrannical business tycoon named Edrik Alvah who was more than twice her age and hardly a person that she would ever want to call a husband. She asked her parents why they were doing this and her father told her it was for more status, power and wealth saying that "this the way of nobles!" From hearing this she tried to walk past them but her father grabbed her by the arm, she then proceeded to punch her father straight to the ground. Bella then stared at her mother who had stayed silent during the whole thing, Bella said "I'm going." Her mother looked down in shame and began to cry, without a second glance Bella ran out of the house and into the street, tears running from her eyes. Her mother was the only member of her family who had ever really cared for her and she had now realized that what was happening to her now was what happened to her mother when she was betrothed to Bella's father. Her father got up and shouted to the gaurds "Seize her! Seize my dishonourable daughter!" Bella was on the run for two weeks in Alubarna with no hopes of escaping to the sea, until she met up with two pirates they were Charlie and Takeshi. After seeing her take care of some of the gaurds with a basic slingshot, Charlie offered Bella a place among his crew in exchange for allowing her to escape aboard his ship. Relationships ﻿ The Crew Bella is close to all of the members of the crew but is closer to some than others. She is particularly close to Charlie and Takeshi for it was them that saved her from a life time of silents days and broken dreams and gave her the means to explore the world and all of ther various things she wishes learn from it. She is also somewhat close to Jin even though he such a strange person, this is because he is a shipwright and as Bella is an engineer the two can converse about various crafting and mechanical techniques with one another to ther point that when Jin was creating The Crimson Express he asked noone but Bella to help him with the actual build of the ship. She also has an odd relationship with Renny Lynch, due to Renny's "perverted" nature he causes Bella to become angry more than any other person but they truly are friends as with Bella's basic musical knowledge she is able to put on musical performances alonside Renny or createt machines to assist Renny with his musical duties. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Unlike Charlie and Takeshi, Bella is not a former member of the Red Hair Pirates but she did however meet Shanks and his crew in the New World and recieved training from them in the art of using Haki. Due to her position as a Sharpshooter she recieved special traing from Ben Beckmann and Yassop which the others did not so that she could improve her shooting skills and utilise Haki with her marksmanship. Parents and Edrik Alvah Bella was never close to her father, who always tried to silence her and stop her from doing what she wanted to do. He even resorted to destroying Bella's various creations and books. When Bella smacked him at age 16, she was more than happy to have done so. She shows even more hatred towards Edrik Alvah, the man whom she was almost forced to marry. She had known the man since childhood and knew of him being a slimey and disgusting toad of a man who would sooner sell his own mother if it meant even the slightest chance of profit. Almost a year after she ran away from Alubarna, the two met again when Edrik had bought a large fleet to hunt down his "wife" and bring her home. After a quick battle between the fleet and The Technicolour pirates, the fleet was decimated and Bella asked Charlie to bring Edrik aboard their ship. She then told Edrik "You wanna take me back, fight me your self. You beat me I'll go with you" Edrik cockily accepted thinking himself to easily win due to his status and gender but was cruelly beaten by Bella who after breaking more bones than thought possible threw Edrik into the sea leaving him to swim or die. Bella's mother however is the only thing she misses of Alubarna along with her trips to the shops to buy books, her mother was the only kind face within her home and Bella always regrets not trying to take her mother with her away from her father as if she hadn't run away the fate of her mother would have also been hers. Enemies Along with Edrik, Bella has made numerous enemies over the years that are generally also the enemies of her fellow shipmates such as the Rocker Pirates and The World Government. She fought against Elvis Clapton when her crew fought against the Rocker Pirates beating him in a test of marksmanship and hand to hand combat. During her crews battle against the World Government she fought numerous high level marines and once she saw that Charlie had been beaten by Kizaru she took a shot at the Admiral but to no avail. Powers, Abilities and Skills Physical Attributes Physically Bella is not as powerful as some of the others but she is still an extremely capable hand to hand fighter who is stronger and faster than most of the people she meets. Her greatest physical feat was when she fought (And I use that term loosley) Erick Alvah, the damage she had caused to him was incredible and it still remains as one of ther worst ever given to anyone by one of the Technicolour Pirates. Marksmanship Bella is the only Sharpshooter among her crew which automatically means she is the best, but she has shown time and time again that her proficiency with almost any sort of projectile weaponry is unmatched by most. At age 16 she beat a full unit of Alubarna gaurds with just a slingshot, she can heat a can from 500 yards with pistol and shoot a man in the head from 1000 yards. Gadgeteering As an engineer Bella is beaten by few, she created her most powerful weapon The Orinpasu Rafifuru herself managing to create a weapon capable of huge automatic bursts, work as a sniper and have a huge capacity of ammo with a relatively small ammo case compared to the amount of ammo it acctual carries. The ammo for all her weapons is made custom by her. She also makes purposely made weapons for the ship and her crew, such as cannon's, cannoballs, swords, and other weaponry and is incharge of creating, maintaing and repairing the aresnal of both her ship and her crew. She is also capable of creating smoke bombs, flash bombs and grenades. Devil Fruit Bella consumed the Sacchi Sacchi no Mi, which gave her the power to sense all living beings even to the point of knowing where people are and who they are even if she has not met them before. She uses this ability much like a Kenbushoku Haki user, she senses where an opponent is coming from and gets into a position to counterattack however this is not as effective or as fast as Kenbushoku Haki as it does not tell her how an opponent is going to attack only where they are/will be. She will generally use her Devil Fruit Power in conjuction with her other skills for example extending the range of her Kenbunshoku Haki. She can also use the ability to single out a target within a crowd to snipe them from a distance, the ability is so strong in finding people she can even fight blind or in total darkness which means that she is one of the few Marksman in the world who is as effective at night as they are in the day. Haki After her training with the Red Hair Pirates she has shown to be a master of both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. As already stated she uses her Kenbunshoku Haki in conjunction with her Sacchi Sacchi No Mi powers to give it a greater range and find an opponent quicker for a counter attack. She uses Busoshoku Haki in the same way as most people using it to strengthen her physical abilities but she can also use it much like Ben Beckmann thanks to the special training recieved from him. She can endow her bullets with her Busoshoku Haki and seeming that she uses a fully automatic weapon this is an impressive feat. Major Battles Bella vs Alubarna Gaurds- Won Bella vs Elvis Clapton- Won Bella vs Edrik Alvah- Won (If you can really call it a battle seeming it was complete beating) Bella vs numerous high level marines- Defeat Quotes "I'm Going" To her mother when she ran away from home. "You wanna take me back, fight me yourself. If you beat me I'll go with you." To Edrik Alvah when he had come with his fleet to take her back to Alubarna. Trivia *Her theme song is Sweet Child O'Mine by Guns N' Roses. *Her Birthday is the same as the reported birthday of Billy The Kid. *If she were to appear in the anime she would be played by Akemi Okamura in the Japanese dub and Luci Christian in the English dub coincidentally these two voice actors play the same role in One Piece, Nami. *Her favourite weapon, The Orinpasu Rifulu is in style of a tommy gun but with a scope and a bayonet attached. *Apart from weapons her favourite thing to tinker with is musical intrumsents as she had a huge supply of them when she was young. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Marksman Category:Craftsman Category:Human Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User